


Quickie

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: mw4vt9 whined at me when I joked about writing a smutty one-off to keep warm in these dreadful storms. Then I got an idea, and well, this happened.A short, intense interlude that leaves questions behind.





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mw4vt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/gifts).



> I don't think this took longer than about 15 minutes to tap out. Who knew? I can write ficlets after all! :D

"Isn't this what you wanted," she purrs darkly, those long fingers under my waistband, quick as a fish and I'm twice as wet. "To be tamed?"

This isn't what I expected. It was gonna be just another night at home, worn out in body and mind, missing yet another night with family and friends. There are too many days I regret telling J'onn yes.

Thoughts of Martians and regrets flit away, bird-quick with those teasing fingers combing through the unkempt fuzz no lover needed to see or feel and--

Lena grabs a handful of my hair, the long stuff that pulls hard on my crown, and thumps my skull against the door where's she's pinned me.

"Pay attention, darling," and the endearment sounds dangerous on those blood red lips. "We wouldn't want you to miss out, now would we?"

It wasn't a gentle thump, but the pain doesn't come, a lassitude of pleasure like a thunderstorm in my veins. Jeezus, Alex, I know it's been awhile, but desperate much? My body doesn't listen to the sarcasm., hips jerking into her sure touch, her fingers giving the pubes a sharp tweak.

"Ah, ah, no rushing me. You're not in charge here, _Director_."

It's a low blow, using that title I'm so conflicted over, but then again, isn't that how I feel right now?

"You want to let go, don't you, darling?"

The words are as much teeth as lips against my windpipe and is that high-pitched noise me?

A tug, a tweak, that low, smoky voice, and the thin ribbons of my self-control are snapping fast.

"Don't you? Give me that yes I can taste on your skin and I'll make it good for you."

Panting, horny, dizzy, words aren't really on my mind, but the desperation sure as hell is.

"Yes!"

It's not a gentle thrust, and she reaches deep, thumbs my clit like she's driving me through a lunar landscape, stars are speeding up behind my eyes, the air is getting thin as she pulls, pulls, pulls at my hair until my neck is objecting, teeth in my skin, around my windpipe, a flash of needle pain…

Morning hurts in my eyes, and the blatting of my alarm clock sounds almost like words. Naked, sprawled out as though dropped from a great height, I have no idea where I am for a long, breathless moment.

In the pleasant ache of my neck, scalp, throat… soul… I barely know _who_ I am.

Whatever demonically pleasurable thing Lena did to me in the dark…

I want it again.


End file.
